jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Milliardærens legetøj
Milliardærens legetøj (The Billionaire's Toy) is the fourth episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Plot (Any ideas to write a dub story) Rita is determined to flee from mansion billionaire, considering imprisonment. Apart from (Hugo's or Jack's) unanimous wishing to enjoy the various benefits of luxury living. These benefits also make you fat. The little animal becomes billionaire playmate. While doing research of the nature of (Hugo or Jack), billionaire Krøsus learned that the animal is the symbol of a small territory called Junglandia, led by General Maximus Maximillion. A meeting between the two is organized. To see what became (Hugo or Jack), big and slow, Maximus wants to send the animal back to return it to its natural habitat, namely the jungle. Krøsus refuses to sell (Hugo or Jack) and Maximus left mansion furious. Bonnie and her children have observed that scene to offer to remove General (Hugo or Jack) against money. Generally accept. That same evening, (Hugo or Jack) and Rita try to escape. Can not crawl over the wall around the property, Rita decides to dig a hole in the place a crack. (Hugo or Jack) can not move because of his stomach. Meanwhile, gangsters set up a device, they wait two friends on the other side of the wall. Rita does make (Hugo or Jack) physical exercises to lose belly, but they decided to postpone surgery escape overnight. The next day, Krøsus takes (Hugo or Jack) to his table and offers him goodies, (Hugo or Jack) denies hard. Rita chooses when attacking billionaires and making the road to the dug hole. But on the other hand, they are caught by Bonnie and her children. They bring the two animals, exchanges General (Hugo or Jack) and Rita a suitcase for one million dollars. It turns out that this money is a fake. General takes (Hugo or Jack) and Rita Junglandia and warns the press, declares independent region. Only two journalists meet this, which is nothing but Smutz and Blitz. When Maximus poses for a picture with (Hugo or Jack), the two friends attack in general and use the opportunity to escape, fake company leads dogs. (Hugo or Jack) noticed they finally arrived in the jungle and saved Rita being eaten by an alligator. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Bonnie * Tonny * Johnny * Sonny * Wilhelm Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Jeeves * Carlton and Heath * General Maximus * Pedro * Brutus the dog English Dub (Any ideas to write an English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Last time, Rita and I felt like going ashore again so we jumped off at the nearest beach. Rita: "Felt like"? As if! It was pure luck that we were washed up on the beach. Hugo: Yeah, that too. We found some nice humans to take care of the baby, so we could continue our journey. Rita: Ha! Yeah yeah, Hugo. Only problem was that the baby wouldn't let go of me! Hugo: The gangsters who are after the baby kept getting in the way. Rita: Yeah, but there was the flying machine that flew away with me. Hugo: Yeah yeah, it ended well anyway. The baby came back home and the bad guys ran off. I am just that good at getting things done. (Laughs) Hey, do you think I've gained a bit of weight lately? Rita: Well, now that you mention it ... (Giggles). In Story (One night, as everyone is asleep, Rita dreams, and in Rita's dream, Rita makes a den.) Rita: (Pants) This is gonna be the best den ever! Hugo: Not bad, Rita! Rita: (Turns) Huh? What? (There's Hugo caring flowers.) Hugo: Mmm. Rita: (Walks over) Flowers! Hugo: My princess. (Ta da da da!) Look! (Rita looks up, Hugo throws flowers up, and ...) Hugo: A flower shower. Rita: Ah! Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (Cuts back to the real world where Rita wakes up.) Rita: Huh? (Saw Hugo and Georgia asleep, Looks around.) Looks like it was just a dream ... (Turn's to Hugo.) Hugo ... wake up. Hugo: (Yawns) Rita? Hi. Rita: Hugo, get up. This is it! It's the big day. Hugo: Huh? What day? (Goes back to sleep.) Rita: Today is the day, we're running away! Come on! We're leaving! Hugo: (Yawns) Not ... today, Rita. I'm having such a great time here. Rita: It's a prison, Hugo! I don't think this place is great at all. Hugo: A prison? They don't even lock the doors anymore. We can leave anytime we want! Come on just a few more days. Rita: A few more days and you'll be too fat to get out of the door! Just look at yourself! Hugo: (Looks at his far-self) Hey, you're forgetting something! I'm Hugo, sneaky, cool and nothing can bring me down! (Lay back down) It'll be alright. (Sighs). (Rita shows a look, and soon morning arrives.) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Good morning, Georgia. Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Sonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Sonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Johnny: (English Dub) Tonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Jeeves: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Jeeves: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Jeeves: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Johnny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Sonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Tonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Tonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Pedro: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Pedro: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Pedro: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) (Sonny, Tonny, or Johnny): (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Jeeves: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Tonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Pedro: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Pedro: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Heath: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Pedro: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Maximus: (English Dub) Pedro: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Milliardærens legetøj means "The Billionaire's Toy" Gallery (Any ideas to find the gallery) Category:TV episodes